Wild West Dilema
Wild West Island was the seventeenth island released on Poptropica. It takes place in an area with a Western (U.S.) theme, including cowboys, banditos, horses and a train robbery. It was made available to members on February 14, 2011 and was released to the public on March 11, 2011. In Wild West Island, the player's goal is to capture the notorious bandit El Mustachio Grande and his gang. The description on the island's information page is, "A shadow is creeping across the frontier, and its name is El Mustachio Grande. He's the meanest, nastiest outlaw in the land, and he's terrorizing the good folks of the online virtual world Wild West Island. With your trusty horse by your side, only you stand between the Mustachio gang and total anarchy. Can you bring Mustachio to justice, once and for all?"- From Wikipedia ' Walkthrough ' http://poptropicasecrets.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/poptropica-mustachio-grande-captured.png Dusty Gulch and Diamond Plains *As soon as you arrive in the entry place (Dusty Gulch) run to the right until you get to Rusty’s Ranch. Talk to the guy to help him train the horse. *In this mini-game, you need to move your blue mouse cursor left and right to try and stay close to the white cursor that is moving around. This will keep the horse balanced and after a while you’ll win and get the horse and a special horse whistle to call him. *Click on the horse to ride him and then head to the left to talk to the woman riding the horse near the beginning. She will give you a letter to deliver to Marshal Taylor in Diamond Plains. *Go to the left and leave town. *Now you’re on the overhead map. There’s a small mini-map in the upper-right corner that will show you where you are. Ride to the right towards Diamond Plains and go over one of the yellow badge stars on the ground to enter the town. *Your first stop is the Marshal’s office. Talk to the deputy inside and he’ll tell you that Marshal Taylor isn’t here. He tells you to check the Saloon. Head to the right to go to the next area, where you can find the saloon. *Go inside the saloon and walk to the right where you’ll find two guys spitting chewing gum into a bucket (gross!). They’ll let you play. *In this mini-game, called Spit-N-Time, the object is to get your gum into the bucket. You move the arrow to select the angle and hold the mouse button down for more spitting power. A small arc appears and moves. Release the mouse button when it hits the center of the bucket. If you beat the other player, you’ll win and the guys will point you to Marshal Taylor who is sitting on the left. Note that if you try to talk to Marshal Taylor before winning this game, he’ll just be asleep. *Go over and talk to Marshal Taylor. Read him the letter and he’ll give you his Marshal’s Badge. Congratulations, you’re now the Marshal! *Now you need to go back to Dusty Gulch and talk to the guy at the photo booth. Because you’re now the Marshal, he’ll take your picture. Use the mouse to try and keep the camera steady and straight and when you do, you’ll have your very own photographic portrait. *Now ride back to Diamond Plains and go inside the Marshal’s office. Click on the portrait in your backpack and select the Use button. Your picture will appear above the door and the deputy will give you the pea shooter gun that belongs to the marshal. *As soon as that happens, there will be a jail break. It looks like Mustachio’s gang has arrived! *In the next scene, you’ll need to chase the gang on the overhead map, but they’ll get away in a train tunnel. For now, it’s on to the next town in Wild West Island! Dos Cactos and Rock Ridge *Look at your map and head for the town of Dos Cactos. When you first arrive, you’ll be at the shooting contest. *In this game, you compete against other shooters to hit targets. There’s a timer and whoever gets the most points in the time allowed wins. The first opponent is the Man With No Name. The next opponent is Young Kid. If you beat both of them, you’ll take on the Gunslinger. After him, it’s on to Old Gunslinger. Finally, you’ll go up against Miss Annie Oakley, who is a tough and fast opponent to beat. *Once you beat Annie, you’ll win the competition and they’ll give you an upgraded gun, the Spud Gun. Potatoes are way better than peas! *Now head to the right and jump up the huge cactus. At the top is a casino. Go inside. *Walk upstairs and talk to the guy up there. He’ll tell you to play a game of Slap-Jack. *If you’ve never played it before, the game is simple. You take turns putting cards in the middle of the table. Whenever a Jack appears, the first person to slap their hand down on it wins all the cards in the pile. If you slap another card by mistake, you lose one of your cards. Whoever evnds up with all the cards at the end is the winner. *After you win, the guy there will give you a treasure map showing where to find gold. *Leave the casino and go down to the right. Talk to the guy with the big head. He’ll tell you he needs the rare blue tulip to shrink his head down to normal size. *Now leave town and ride southeast to Rock Ridge. When you arrive, talk to the guy with the cows. He’ll tell you that he needs you to find and catch his calf. He’ll give you a lasso to help. *Leave town and follow the trail of horseshoe marks. You’ll see the calf shortly. Now chase after him and lasso him when you can. This is just like the sneak preview round ‘em up game. Press the space bar once to start twirling the lasso and then press it again to release. Once you catch the calf, lead him to the ranch (it’s on your map) and then return to the guy in Rock Ridge. *He’ll give you an old saddle as a reward. He’ll also ask you for another favor, which is to capture five cows that have wandered off. This is how you get the rare Rattlesnake Wrangler outfit. But we’ll get that a little later… *Run to the right and you’ll see R.J. Earl’s wagon, where he’s selling elixirs and mixtures. Watch as he gives a guy a vanishing potion. Then run to the right and talk to the guy at the bank. He’ll tell you that El Mustachio Grande is planning to rob his bank. Now leave town and ride back to the ranch. Look around to find the five cattle and rope them the same way you did with the calf. Lead each one back to the ranch. When you have caught all five, go back to the guy in Rock Ridge and he’l give you the Rattlesnake Wrangler outfit. *Leave town again and ride all the way back to the starting town, Dusty Gulch. Trading for Gold, Oil and Elixirs *The first stop here is the trading post. Go inside and jump up to the top. Trade your old saddle for a Gold Pan. *Leave town and ride to the spot in the East on the treasure map you got from the guy in the casino. *When you get here, you’ll use the gold pan to try and find gold nuggets in the river. All you need to do is to pick a spot that is sparkling and click on it to put your pan down. Then move your mouse cursor slowly back and forth many times to shake out the rocks and dirt. It may take a few tries, but eventually, you’ll find a gold nugget. *Ride back to Dusty Gulch and go inside the Trading Post again. Now trade the gold pan for the oil can. *Now ride East to Diamond Plains. Go to the right and jump up onto the clock tower. Go inside (the entrance is next to the guy repairing it). Work your way to the right and then up and over. You’ll need to click on the rope pulleys to drop the red iron girders so that you can pass. Once you make it all the way through, use the oil in your backpack to loosen up the gears. Click on each gear inbetween the two main gears and drop just enough oil so that each one is sparkly-clean. Then click on the turn gears button in the lower-right and the clock will be fixed! *Leave the tower through the exit and then head right to the train station. You’ll see the train has arrived and it’s ready to go. But we’re not going to take it just yet. We need a little something from R.J. Earl first. *Ride down to Rock Ridge and go speak with R.J. Earl. Open your backpack and use the gold nugget you found in the river. He’ll sell you all of his potions for the gold nugget. *Now ride out of town and return to Diamond Plains. Train and Mine Cart Rides *Board the train and head for Dos Cactos. The first time you ride the train, you’ll play the Train Robbery game. This one is tough but the idea is pretty simple. You need to shoot the bandits that are attacking and prevent them from reaching the front of the train. They also shoot back, so you need to avoid them when they point their guns at you. *The key to winning is to use the Concentration Carbonate in the lower left corner. This freezes everything until your next shot, making it very easy to hit the target. Use it, but do so sparingly because it will run out. *After you defeat all the bandits, the train arrives safely. *Now ride the train again and this time go to Rock Ridge. Go straight to the right to the mine. *Before going into the mine, walk to the left and click on the canary. You’ll shoot your gun and frighten him, making him drop a key. Use the key to enter the mine to the right. *Walk to the right and jump into the mine cart. This will start a long mine cart ride. *During the ride, all you need to do is wait for the signal flags to appear and then click on them to shoot them. When you do the track will correct itself so that you avoid some nasty obstacles in your way. After several of the signals, you’ll arrive at the end of the mine track. *Jump up onto the hill and you’ll find a Blue Tulip. Then a cave-in will start and you’ll appear at the bottom of a rope. Climb up the rope. Pay no attention to the cow in the mine cart. *You’ll be up on the other side of Rock Ridge. Run over to the bank and jump up above the door frame, where you’ll find half of the map to the bandit hideout. *Now ride your horse to Dos Cactos and speak to the guy with the big head. Use the blue tulip in your backpack to give it to him. His head will return to normal size and he’ll give you the second half of the map to the hideout. *The hideout now appears on your main map. It’s on the left side, near the bottom. Ride out of town and head for the hideout. The Bandit Hideout *When you arrive, you’ll see the bandits nearby on lookout. Use the transparency tonic in your backpack to sneak past them and go inside the building. *Inside, the bandits are all hiding behind things and can’t be shot. You need to shoot at the items above them, which will knock things from the wall down and force the bandits out of their hiding spots. For example, shoot the candle to light the rope on fire and shoot the shortgun on the fireplace mantle to force two of the bandits out. Then you can shoot them out in the open to knock them down. *When you get all of the other bandits, El Mustachio Grande will jump out of his hiding place and flee. Now you can chase him on horseback. *Follow him closely until you get to the river and then use your lasso to capture him when he stops. *Lead him all the way back north to Diamond Plains. When you arrive, he’ll be in jail and Marshal Taylor will be there to congratulate you and give you the island medallion. Great job! Screenshots and Previews for Wild West Island If you go to the sneak peeks section of Daily Pop, you’ll see lots of in-progress screen shots for Wild West Island. Here’s a look at a few of them: http://poptropicasecrets.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/poptropica-wild-west-rock-ridge-station.png Rock Ridge Train Station in Wild West Island http://poptropicasecrets.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/poptropica-wild-west-wagon-pilots.png http://poptropicasecrets.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/poptropica-wild-west-cactus-sign.pngA cactus signpost in Wild West Island Justice is served. Mustachio Grande is back behind bars.